Going with the Flow
by touche22
Summary: Nico's had a bad day and Percy lets him blow off some steam.


**Disclaimer:** Percy Jackson and all the characters in this universe are not mine. I am merely using Rick Riordan's characters to fulfill the fantasies and ideas in my mind.

**Author's notes:** This is my first PJO fic. The idea for the story came into my head one day after reading some Shameless fiction and was intrigued by the idea of topping from the bottom. Hope you like this story. (This is cross-posted on ArchiveofOurOwn.)

**Warning: **NSFW

* * *

He hears the door slam.

A loud thud resonates in their flat as heavy boots are thrown against the wall.

Nico's home.

He stands up slowly, unsure of how to proceed. Nico must have had a bad day. And from the sound of things, this was no ordinary bad day.

Nico was tempestuous. Given his current state, Percy wasn't sure what to expect. They've been dating for months now, but Nico remains a mystery to him. It's not that he hasn't tried to get to know him better. It's just that Nico's complex. You can never predict what he's going to do.

Percy is shaken from his reverie by the loud clang of keys as they are thrown carelessly against the counter top. He hears the ruffling sound of jackets being removed and the increasingly louder footsteps headed towards his direction.

Nico's heading to their bedroom. And there he was, standing, in the middle of the room, frozen in his tracks. He tries to move but it's too late. The door swings open, revealing a seemingly deadpan Nico, but his eyes tell a different story – he was pissed.

"Hey." That's all that is able to come out of Percy's mouth before Nico claims it with his own. Nico's kiss was demanding and forceful. Percy struggles to match Nico's intensity with his own and decides to go with the flow.

Sex first then talk. That seemed to be where this was heading and Percy wasn't keen on changing direction any time soon.

Nico pushes Percy down on the bed. Nico quickly sheds himself of his T-shirt and jeans. Percy admires Nico's physique – his skin, his lean build, and the growing length in between his legs.

Percy reaches out and pulls Nico towards him. Percy kisses his neck, sending shivers down Nico's spine. Percy then pins him down on the bed and makes his way down his chest, nipping Nico's pale white skin and marking it with his kisses. He grabs Nico's length and licks the tip, savoring the taste of Nico's precum.

Nico groans appreciatively and pushes Percy's head downwards, signaling him to get on with it. Percy smirks. He licks Nico's length from the base to the tip before taking just the tip into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. Percy repeats this several times before Nico groans again and pushes Percy down his length.

Percy gets the signal and takes Nico into his throat, humming slightly to send vibrations down Nico's length. Percy deep throats Nico for a while, feeding off Nico's moans as he came closer and closer to completion.

Percy decides to tease Nico, grabbing Nico's balls just as he is about to come and stops sucking. Percy mercilessly edges Nico, bringing him to the edge of completion only to stop at the precipice.

Nico gets tired of the teasing and flips Percy over. He grabs the hem of Percy's shirt and pulls it over his head roughly. He runs his tongue against Percy's shoulder blades and bites him hard enough to draw blood. He licks the blood, loving its coppery taste as it mixes with the salty, sweet flavor of Percy's skin.

He runs his fingernails against Percy's taut abdomen, marking Percy's tanned skin with angry red lines. He grabs Percy's erection through his pants and squeezes tightly enough to be painful.

Percy whimpers. Impatient, Nico pulls both Percy's pants and boxers off in one go.

They were both finally naked.

Nico takes Percy's hardening length into his hand and jerks him off. Nico gives his length rough, uneven strokes, randomly shifting between fast and slow jerks.

Percy groans.

They needed to fuck soon and he didn't care who fucked who. At that point, it could have gone either way but Nico quickly made that decision for both of them.

Nico put two of his fingers into his mouth and wet them. He then starts to finger himself as he continued to jerk Percy off with his other hand.

Percy wanted to reach out and help him but Nico just glared at him. Percy knew it was best not to argue.

Percy feels himself grow harder. Seeing Nico finger himself was enough for him to blow but he stops himself, he wanted to see Nico come undone before he did.

He feels Nico make a move and stand up on the bed. Nico positions himself on top of his cock, Percy's tip just outside Nico's freshly prepped hole. Percy feels the tip press against the opening. Nico pushes back, enveloping the tip inside of him. It's tight and hot and tight. Nico groans loudly as he presses down, taking Percy inside of him inch by agonizing inch.

Percy feels Nico bottom out and it's an incredible feeling. It takes enormous will power, but Percy stops himself from thrusting upwards into the tight heat. Nico needed to be in control and he was happy to give it to him. He put his hands behind his head and let Nico take the lead.

Nico begins to ride him. He starts slow, lifting himself up slowly and carefully lowering himself down again. He likes the feeling of being full and enjoys the sensation as long as he can.

Nico's erection subsides slightly as the initial pain washes through his body but quickly recovers after he re-angles himself. Percy's cock scrapes against his prostate. He repeats this movement, aiming to recreate the same white hot, scorching sensation that enveloped his body every time he impaled himself downwards.

He loses himself in the pleasure and unintentionally loses control. He bounces up and down listlessly but remains unsatisfied, his legs too wobbly from pleasure to angle himself to get what he wants.

"Percy," Nico whimpers, quietly signaling to Percy to take control.

Percy obliges and takes over, switching positions so that he could take Nico from the side.

Percy experiments with different strokes until he hears *the* groan. He redoubles his pace, relentlessly attacking Nico's prostate. Nico shudders in pleasure and is unable to hold back his moans, cum dribbling down his erection from each forceful thrust.

Percy feels Nico is close. He grabs Nico's length and jerks him off in time with his thrusts. He plunges deep into Nico a couple of times more before Nico comes, his ass constricting around Percy as he releases his load onto their sheets. Similarly, Percy pulls out of him and jerks off onto the sheets.

Panting, they disentangle themselves from one another and lay side-by-side on their backs.

"Rough day?" Percy asks, running his hand through Nico's hair as the post-orgasmic haze swept through them.

Nico curls up against Percy and lays his head against the other's chest, feeling the calming pulse of the sea god's heartbeat.

"Yeah," sighs Nico, "My boss was being a prick again."

"So you needed a prick in you?" joked Percy.

Nico gives him a mischievous smile and bites down on Percy's nipple.

Percy grimaced, "Ouch. Okay. I deserved that."

Nico's hands begin to stray, lightly caressing Percy's abs and moving down to his happy trail. He grabs Percy's flaccid length and jerks it.

"Fuck. Once isn't enough for you?" moaned Percy.

"Never is." Nico smirks, "How long for you to get it up again?"

"I don't know? 5-10 minutes?"

"Good. Cause I want that damn thing back in my ass and you're going to do all the work this time."

Percy grinned. Angry sex was great but making love was always better.

They were going to have to clean the sheets later.

**[End]**


End file.
